The Final Victory : The Final Installment
by Tia and Tori INC
Summary: Olympus has fallen, and the Titans rule. Survivors who have not yet gone to the Titans are struggling to survive, three years after the initial crash. While trying to slow the Titans rise to power, they find clues to find new life, and old love.
1. Welcome To Hell

**HK: YEAH! NEW STORY!**

**A bunch of college party animals: WHOOO-**

**TT: get out. No one invited you.**

**College party animals: awwww...**

**HK: get over it and read.**

**Disclaimer: OH MY FREAKING GODS STOP HAUNTING US! FOR THE LAST TIME WE DON'T OWN PJO!**

Tia's POV

"NO! LEMME GOOOOO!" I screamed, kicking and thrashing my arms everywhere.

"STOP! THIS WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING!"

"BUT I'M HUNGRY!"

"KILLING ZACK FOR FOOD WON'T MAKE YOUR LIFE ANY SIMPLER!"

I finally gave up and dropped the hammer. Percy let go. Zack shrieked and hid behind a trash can in are filthy little ally we call Home.

"Why did this happen to us?" I complained and plopped myself on the pull-out couch we found and now sleep on. "What did we do?"

"We tried saving the world, and it backfired." Shawn said gloomily. "Life sucks."

And he was right. Three years was enough. I couldn't live in this hell-hole any longer.

Wait, you don't know how we got here, do you? Well, let's just say it started with a crash.

As we hit the ground, I felt numb. Afraid to open my eyes, afraid to see whether I survived the fall or not.

Dead silence.

Finally I built up my courage and opened my eyes. All I saw was red and brown. Red because of the fall, and brown because... I don't know why. I tried to sit up, but it was too painful. I nudged Dylan. He didn't move. I nudged him again.

He coughed. "Wha- Tia?" he poked me. "Am I dead?"

"No, and neither am I," I said to him. "Look around."

He did, and saw the same thing I did. I felt the brown stuff... and to my surprise... it was hair.

Hair.

HAIR.

Why am I laying in hair?

Dylan had the same expression as me. I woke the rest of the group, and fortunately, they were all alive. Except for one.

"Nico?" we all shook him. "Nico! Come on, wake up!"

"Um..." Shawn started. "I don't think he's sleeping." He laid his head on Nico's chest, listening for a heartbeat.

"No...no. No no no NO!" Percy yelled and shook him harder. "NICO! WAKE UP NOW! NOW!"

"Dude," Zack looked at him, almost mentally saying he's gone.

Percy started to cry. I started tearing up, but I thought this was no time to cry. "Percy, look at yourself. Then look at the HAIR WE ARE LAYING IN!"

That stopped him, and he saw what I meant. We all looked over the end of the hair, and I realized we were moving.

"Guys..." Zack started. "We're on the head of a Laistrygonian."

My jaw dropped and I stared at him, and then looked at the face again.

"So you're saying we landed on the head of a cannibal giant?"

"At least he broke our fall."

"Not for Nico." Percy said gloomily.

"Shut it, Almighty Son of the Sea God."

"Anyway," Zack started, "HOW DO WE GET DOWN FROM HERE?"

Suddenly the giant stopped walking. Oh gods, he heard him.

"Nice going, big mouth!" I yelled-whispered.

The Laistrygonian's meaty hand reached up and grabbed us all off the top of his head. His ugly face stared at us as he licked his lips.

"Mortals!" he bellowed. "Lunch!"

"OH NOT THIS TIME!" I screamed and unsheathed my dagger. Without reluctance, I stabbed his huge hand.

"Ouch!" he shook his hand and we went flying towards the ground. Before I realized where we were, we all ran as fast as our little broken legs could carry us.

(**TT: me and Caitlin cracked up laughing at that last line xD**)

The Laistrygonian was stunned at first, and then he ran after us. His feet crushed the ground as he ran. We skidded around a large rock that was in our way. The giant kept his eye on us, and without realizing, tripped over the rock. To that advantage, we saw a light in the distance. Running faster, we reached the light, and it was a winding doorway. We ran up it, and reached the surface.

The Door of Orpheus.

When we fell to our almost certain deaths, we landed in Hades. Man, what luck that was.

Of course, when we reached Central Park, everything was destroyed. Titans ruled. It wasn't the fun, happy New York I once remembered. That was all gone.

And we were the only ones left.

Titans spotted us.

"It's them!" one shrieked. "It's them!"

"OH, COME ON!" Percy threw his hands up in frustration. I grabbed his arm and we all ran. About four Titans came after us, still tripping over the debris from the Empire State Building. It was agility and speed vs. strength. As if on cue, we hid behind a large building, inside an alleyway. The Four Big Morons ran past us.

Stupid. So very stupid.

Our sighs rang through the nasty, smelly alley. I grunted and punched the brick wall. I regretted it just as I did it.

"OUCH!" I yelled. Another broken bone.

We all slumped against the wall.

"This sucks," Zack said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "They'd kill us if they knew we were still alive. "

"So, what?" Shawn said. "We just sit here, try to survive? I don't like that idea."

"What are we supposed to do?" Percy sighed. "We have no choice now. No saving the world. Just, this."

I began to cry. We had absolutely nothing to lose. It'll be a struggle for food, water, shelter... being alive...

And we've been there ever since.

Three years.

Anyway, back to the present.

"I would say 'look at the bright side'," Zack said to Shawn. "But there is none."

"I miss camp," I cried. "I miss Tori, Rylee, Caitlin, Shelby..." I faltered.

Dylan held me. "It's gonna be okay," he kissed me, right on the lips.

Zack's POV

And my hatred for Dylan grows stronger. Maybe we should use HIM for food, not me.

This sucks. I live in a New York alleyway, I'm getting hunted right this very second, the world is taken over by Titans, the girl I love doesn't love me back, and I'm only fifteen! What the Hades?

I'll come up with a plan. A plan to get us out of here. A plan that'll save Tia and win her back. A plan that will save the world.

And the gods.

**TT: Oh, Zack's just SO heroic... *grumbles***

**HK: why'd you kill Nico? That was like, really random.**

**TT: :3**

**HK: it wasn't tragic enough.**

**TT: -_-**


	2. Were Our Parents DRUNK!

**HK: ah, summers finally here :3 now we can update!**

**TT: o_o and go to the beach**

**RW: and go to junior Olympics**

**TV: and change my initials to TB.**

**HK and TT: NO!**

**Disclaimer: Dx**

Shawn's POV

Dylan continued to kiss Tia, and the rage coming from Zack is almost visible in the air.

"Alright, LISTEN YO-" he started, but then Annabeth clamped her hand over his mouth and looked around in that paranoid way that we had all learned to accept.

"Quiet. I heard someone." she whispered to all of us. We all looked around, hands edging towards our weapons.

"Well, Miss Super-Hearing, you got that right." a voice called out. We all drew our weapons.

But only to have them fly out of our hands. My sword skidded across the asphalt. "What the hell!"

Three girls stepped into the alley, accompanied by one boy around our age.

One of the girls, the one with black eyes and black hair, probably Asian, snapped her fingers. The sound rippled through the narrow alley. Tia tried to talk, but everything came out like this: "BARK! RUFF! WOOF!"

What the hell?

Everyone around the girl laughed. Even I had to bite my tongue. Tia was barking mad. It showed on her face (HK: Barking mad? Get it? XD)

The girl laughed and snapped her fingers once more. Tia coughed.

"Who the HELL are you? What do you want?" she demanded.

The girl's hand snapped out. "I'm Kris, daughter of Hecate." Tia cautiously shook her hand. She then quickly pulled her hand away and wiped it off on the back of her shirt so no one could see. But we all saw, naturally. Percy snickered.

The boy and one girl both stepped forward. With blonde hair and green eyes, it was hard to tell what god they were children of. Then they told us.

"We're twins. And godlings." the girl began. The boy finished what she started.

"Children of Poseidon and Athena."

Dead silence.

"This is a JOKE!" Annabeth cried.

"Are you KIDDING ME?" Percy stared at them in wonder.

"We're our parents DRUNK?" I exclaimed. They nodded happily.

"That's our theory!"

"Wo-o-owww..." Zack mused, "That's a first."

Finally, the last girl stepped forward. She had chestnut hair with champagne highlights, which was shoulder-length, and she had bright green eyes. "I'm Anna. Daughter of Aphrodite."

Now Tia's happy. "You're my half sis! I'm a daughter of Aphrodite too!" she cheered. Derek grinned, "Oh yes you are..." until Sam pulled his ear, and Dylan and Zack growled at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Tia nodded quickly. "I'm not alone anymore!"

We all rolled our eyes. As if she had been alone to start with.

"So what do you want?" Dylan's eyebrows narrowed suspiciously.

Kris shrugged. "Saw you guys here, thought 'Probably demigods,' and here we are. We're trying to start a rebellion. But... We haven't had enough recruits."

"So what you're trying to say is," I asked, "...that you want us to help you form a rebellion?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam grinned.

"You expect us to walk away from here, with some strange demigods we just met, into the open, and risk our lives to try to fix what we tried to stop in the past? And what we failed at?" Tia raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to stay in this hellhole for the rest of your life? Without food? Or much of a shelter? Where the Titans can find you? In the middle of the City of Time?" Derek brought up some good points.

"Uh... Guys, let's talk about this." Tia pulled me and Dylan by the arms over to a corner, and the rest followed.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"Doesn't seem like a bad deal." I shrug.

"Maybe it'll help us take our minds off everything."

"Maybe. But we might die..." Annabeth thought aloud.

"That's the kind of excitement I need right now."

That made us all ears. We perked up and nodded. "Let's do it."

We went back over to them.

"So, you up for it?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Now, take us to your leader earthlings!" Tia said in a weird voice.

That seemed to break all the tension that held us apart.

**HK: SHORTNESS!**

**TT: yeah D,: **

**TV: write more 3:**

**HK: fine... Oh yeah, and Derek, happy now? XD**

Tia's POV

Kris, who I soon learned was sometimes called Magic Girl by Derek, did some crazy spell thing where she managed to teleport all of us into a dimly lit basement. Of course, Anna had to catch her from the lack of energy. She had just transported 9 people plus herself. Sam handed her a candy bar, and Kris ate it happily. She got up shakily and walked into another room.

"There's a whole bunch of mattresses in there." Anna explained, "Normally we sleep in there, but Kris could use that place all day long. She uses so much energy with magic that she forgets that it totally wears her out."

"Her best record for sleeping is a week and 5 hours!" Derek chimed in. Our jaws dropped at various levels.

"That's REALLY sleeping in..." Dylan said in awe. Then our little tour continued.

They showed us the main room. "This is just where we hang out and talk, and strategize. There's a fridge over there, and a few coolers and cabinets. Even a little mini grill!" Derek grinned. Oh, I knew there was a good side to agreeing to this...

"And over there to the left, that door leads to a room we use for training. We got a bunch of home-made dummies and weights. We also sink in there. That's for you Poseidon kids." Anna pointed out.

"And finally, down that hallway, there's a few spare rooms filled with a bunch of random things. This place just keeps expanding. And I think I know why." Sam's eyebrows scrunched together. "I think the Labyrinth is rebuilding itself."

Once again, we have discovered something so amazing we can't speak.

After a while, I couldn't stand it. "How? That's impossible! The labyrinth died with Daedalus!"

"Yeah, but maybe he went for rebirth." Derek suggested, "And since Hades isn't there, everything in the underworld isn't working properly. We've met a few mortals who claim to have memory from their past life. They say they had just chosen rebirth mere months ago, but they were around the same age they were as they had died. And some of them seemed familiar. Maybe Daedalus chose rebirth, and the ruins of the Labyrinth knew he was back to life. So it came back to life too. It had created this place. Come look!" Derek showed us a marking on the door. I examined it closely. There was no way...

But it was. I saw the Greek Delta. I pressed my index finger to it, and it flickered blue. And the wall crumbled, revealing a staircase leading down.

"$h*t."

The wall reformed, and we all went into the living room. We told them about ourselves and a bit of our story. At parts they held their breath, like it was a horrible thing. Well, in a way it was.

At the end, they were speechless.

"Yep. Well that's basically it. Hey, do ya mind if I crash right now? Thanks..." I got up and went into the room where Kris was sleeping. There was really a lot of mattresses. I collapsed on one of mattresses, and fell into a deep sleep.

The gods know I needed it just as much as Kris.

**HK: I'm done. Your turn.**

**TT: I kinda wanna write it now…**

**HK: go ahead. You're on my computer anyway. By the way, how'd you get in my house?**

**TT: … STAY TUNED!**


	3. One Too Many Fights

**TT: we are back!**

**TV: I'm changing my name now.**

**HK: don't you dare.**

**TT: if you change your name, I swear I'll-**

**TB: MWAAHAHAHA!**

**TT AND HK: !**

**Disclaimer: … *bangs head on the wall***

Zack POV

I walked in the room with all the mattresses, seeing Dylan sitting on the bed next to Tia's, watching her sleep. Of course.

I sat next to him. "I know what you're thinking."

He turned his head to my direction. "What?"

"You're deciding whether to put whip-cream on her face or not."

"Got it covered!" Derek came up from behind with a can of Ready Whip.

Me and Dylan growled. If he was seriously thinking of doing that, I swear…

And he did it. He sprayed the Ready Whip on her hand and tickled her nose. And I think you know where that led.

"Wha-what?" Tia woke up, and Derek's eyes were panicked. She felt her face, looked at the whip, and all Hades broke loose.

"DEREK! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

She hunted him around the basement for a minute, then finally tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

When she was on top of him, growling, he smiled and raised his eyebrows twice. "Well hello there. I didn't think you were so forward!"

She slapped him and walked away. Wow, I just realized me and Dylan had the same 'I'm-gonna-kill-him' face. Thing is, we can't really kill him exactly…

Tia walked in the bathroom to wash off her face, so I followed her. I left the bathroom door open, so Dylan wouldn't suspect anything and kill me.

"Sorry 'bout that, it was kinda my idea. But I didn't think he was gonna do it," I chuckled. She glared, then giggled a little.

"I guess it was a little funny," she agreed. "That guy is such a pervert! Almost as bad as you."

"Hey!"

"Hi," she smirked. I glared, but it didn't really affect her. "You know it's true!"

"Ha-ha, yeaahh," I agreed, looking over my pervert moments. All of them have Tia in it. Every. Last. One.

She sighed. "You and Dylan still hate each other,"

I sighed also. "Well, I… maybe not HATE, exactly…"

"Zack," she stared at me. I gave in.

"Yeah, I hate him. Extremely."

She looked down. "It's my fault, isn't it? This whole rivalry is all my fault."

I stared at her sympathetically. "Of course it isn't. None of this is your fault, Tia!" I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault Dylan just HAD to steal the girl I-"

She looked at me, but I stopped myself. I didn't want to start anymore crap.

And for a moment, we both were looking at each other, my hand on her shoulder…

And Dylan just had to ruin it. Like always.

"What's going on in here?" He asked softly, staring at Tia mostly. I took my hand away from her shoulder. She smiled.

"Nothing, we were just talking," she hugged him slightly and walked out. Dylan walked toward me.

Dylan's POV

"Dude, nothing happened, I swear," Zack said. I clenched my fists.

"Look, Zack," I was talking through my teeth. "I thought we were gonna make this work. But you obviously can't handle being in the same room with Tia without making a move."

"I didn't make any move," Zack's jaw tightened. "I was comforting her. Like what you should be doing. She's YOUR girlfriend now, you should learn how to keep her."

He was really asking for it now. I bit my lip and grabbed the edge of the sink. I was really trying hard not to hit him, for Tia's sake. Something tells me she wouldn't be so happy if I started a fight.

"I'd shut up if I were you." my voice was dangerously low.

"Make me."

"Why don't you just get your own girl?"

"'Cause I'm only in love with one girl!" Zack shouted. "And guess what? We DID have a moment right before you walked in. I even saw her start to lean in."

"She wouldn't!"

"But you know I would," he smirked. "I'd do alot more than just put my hand on her shoulder if I could. Maybe I just might!"

And that's when I snapped. My fist smacked against his face. He toppled backward but caught himself. He grabbed my neck and I grabbed his. We knocked stuff over and made so much noise cursing at each other, it rang through the entire place.

"STOP! NOW!"

Tia ran through the bathroom doorway and pryed me and Zack off of each other. "What the Hades is going on in here?"

We were speechless. We both ruined it, and she was P*SSED OFF.

"Well?"

Silence.

"Fine."

She stomped out, growling, cussing. I ran after her.

"Tia, wait!" I said and grabbed her arm, but she shook me off.

"Just leave me alone, you jerk!"

She ran away and slammed the door. It took me a moment to realize everyone in the house were staring at me with wide eyes.

I turned to Zack and glared at him. "You happy now? She hates me. I hope you got what you wanted." and I walked out.

Tia's POV

Three Hours Later...

I walked into the Chill-Out-And-Talk Room to find Derek and Dylan talking and laughing, sharing memories. But when I walked in - silence.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone..." Derek walked to the door and whispered in my ear: "Call me if it doesn't work out." so I made a disgusted face.

"Hi," Dylan said dumbly. I didn't reply.

"I want to discuss what happened before."

"There's nothing to discuss." I went to open the door, but he ran in front of me and shut it.

"Yes. There is."

"Dylan, what were you thinking?" I pushed him and we stood in the middle of the room.

"He was pushing my buttons. I couldn't just let him get away with it!"

"You didn't have to try and kill each other! I walked in and you guys were strangling each other! Strangling!" she threw her hands up in frustration. "You guys are driving me insane!"

"Tia, you don't know how sorry I am."

"Was it because you thought something happened between me and him in the bathroom?"

"Of course not!" I lied.

"Do you even trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you!"

"Well I'm not so sure if I can trust you!"

I caught my breath and put both hands on her arms. "Come on, baby don't be like this..."

"I just can't believe you guys want to actually kill each other! I just can't! I can't..." a tear ran down her cheek and she buried her face in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her.

I really screwed up this time.

**TT: YEAAAHHH! THE ROMANCE!**

**TB: I LOVE MY NAME!**

**HK: AHHHH! *tackles TB***

**RW: review!**


	4. Better Than The Twilight Love Affair

**HK: we're back with another chapter!**

**TB: wow, you guys are on a ROLL!**

**TT: yeah, CHANGE YOUR NAME!**

**TB: NEVER!**

**Disclaimer: why do we even bother? -.-**

Anna's POV

We all sat in the Hang-Out Room thingy in silence. It was killing me. Finally, I couldn't stand it.

"WHO WANTS TO HAVE A LYING CONTEST?" is the first thing that popped into my mind.

"What the hades is a lying contest?"

"A lying contest is when you talk to everybody who's playing, but you can't tell the truth, everything you say has to be a lie." I recited. They all shrugged.

"Derek, you aren't the biggest pervert I've ever met," Tia smirked. Derek knit his eyebrows.

"Zack, I love you, man," Dylan said glumly.

"Right back atcha."

"Annabeth, you aren't cute at all!" Percy said, holding her hands.

"Awwe! No, you aren't cute at all!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"SHUT IT!" Shawn shouted.

Sam examined the room. "Shawn, you look real thrilled. And I really care."

"Uh, thanks?"

I looked at Tia. "You are not pretty. At all."

"Awwe, thanks sis! Hate ya!"

"Tia, those pants make you look skinny," Derek smiled. Tia glared.

"Love you too, honey."

Tia turned her glare over to Dylan and Zack. "You guys are probably the smartest people I've ever met. Congrats! I love both of you now!"

"I didn't see that coming," they said in unison. Tia crossed her arms over her chest

Right then, Kris walked out of the room where she was sleeping, "Damn, you were all so quiet, I could sleep forever…"

"OKAY!" I stopped the game. "Let's play something else."

"Truth or dare?"

"Spin the bottle?"

"Would you rather?"

"Would you rather!" me and Tia called out. She let me go first.

"Okay Sam, would you rather hold a slug for ten minutes, or kiss your brother?"

"OH MY GODS, HOLD A SLUG!" she cried out. Derek looked somewhat offended, which freaked me out a little.

Tia stood up. "I have a would you rather for Dylan!"

"Oh gods," Kris sighed.

"Would you rather…" Tia grinned evilly, "Be best buds with Zack, or watch me die slowly and painfully?"

Dylan's eyes went wide, and looked from Zack, to Tia. Zack, to Tia. "Ummmm…"

"YOU HAD TO THINK ABOUT THAT?" Tia growled. "OH MY GODS! THAT'S SO FREAKING RIDICULOUS! Zack, you answer!"

Zack was speechless, of course. But he quickly said "I'd become best buds with Dylan."

"THAT'S A LIE!"

"No it isn't!"

"Well, at least you were smart enough to answer!" Tia said then glared at Dylan.

"ALRIGHT LETS PLAY A DIFFERENT GAME!" I said, and I knew everyone was waiting for me to say that. "Rock paper scissors!"

"Okay! Dylan, come over here!" Tia commanded. He did as told, and got Paper. Tia got Rock.

"Paper beats rock," Dylan smiled. Tia was fuming.

"That's what you say. I understand how scissors can beat paper. I understand how rock can beat scissors. But how the hell does paper beat rock? I mean, does it just magically wrap around rock, leaving it immobile? If so, why can't it do that to scissors?" Tia rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air, "Screw scissors! Why can't paper do this to people? Why aren't sheets of college ruled paper constantly suffocating students while attempting to take notes in class? I'll tell you why. Because paper can't beat nobody! The rock would tear the paper to shreds! So that's why I chose rock, so when YOU claimed to have beaten ME with your stupid PAPER, I could do this!" She punched him square in the nose with her already-made fist. There were gasps from around the room, and Tia stomped out. Dylan held his nose and blood started seeping out.

"First, she KILLS me, then she gives me a broken nose!" Dylan complained.

"No offense, but you kinda deserved it," I said reasonably. Dylan nodded dumbly.

Zack laughed slightly, then Sam clamped her hand over his mouth.

"What are you laughing at?" Dylan said threateningly.

"You got beat up by your girlfriend, dude," Zack continued to laugh.

Dylan got up and tried to run towards him, but I grabbed his shoulders, holding him back. But it was kinda hard considering he was much stronger than me, and he kept screaming: "I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I'M GONNA FREAKIN' MURDER THAT GUY!"

Zack ran out of the room, screaming like a little girl. Wow.

Kris's POV

That was awesome! I like Tia even more now! But sometimes I like her voice better in dog form…

Anyways, Derek and Sam went down into the ever-expanding hallway (Shawn, Annabeth, Percy and Zack followed.), and me and Anna went over to the fridge, along with Dylan. Tia is somewhere punching the wall screaming…well, not very G-rated words.

Dylan grabbed ice out of the fridge, and held it against his bloody nose. He grimaced.

"Here, let me help…" I decided. I kicked him right where it hurts a guy, and he groaned and collapsed. "Yeah, you kinda deserved that. Zack will get one later."

"Good to know…" He groaned louder. I placed my hand in front of his broken nose, and ribbons of crystalline light flowed from my fingers, shifting his nose back into place and clearing the blood. With an agonizing snap, his nose was better. He touched his nose like it was a delicate bomb, ready to explode.

"Oh, you wimp, it's fine!" Anna rolled her brown eyes.

"You never experienced the pain I've been going through for the past few days," Dylan winced.

"Physical or emotional pain?" I smirked.

"Both."

Anna stepped up. "Look, I know Aphrodite girls. But Tia is DEFINITELY wayyy different from regular Aphrodites. You should just talk to her."

"I did! I wish she would just listen..."

"She didn't listen to you before because she was so mad and stunned! You had to let her calm down first."

"Does she look calm to you? She just punched me in the face!"

"You deserved it!"

"I know..." Dylan sighed. "I'm gonna go talk to her." he rose and stepped out of the room.

Dylan's POV

I searched the place for her. Finally I found her in the room with the mattresses, her head buried in her hands. I sat down next to her, and she looked up at me.

"Your nose is better," she remarked, gently tapping my nose with her finger.

"It was nothing," I lied. "Kris helped me out."

"I'm so sorry," she laid her head on my shoulder. "I was just so mad about the would-you-rather thing..."

"I didn't know what to say. I didn't expect a question like that come from you."

"I was mad at you. At least Zack had the wits to answer."

"Look, I hate seeing you so upset... I'm so sorry, Tia... For everything... I would do anything, ANYTHING to get you to forgive me." I looked at her seriously. She looked up back at me.

"Anything?" she winked and smiled.

I read her mind, leaned in, and kissed her. I reached my hand up, and ran my fingers through her hair. She kept her hand on my thigh. And that's all I remembered, 'cause I just melted into it, forgetting everything around me. I was just glad to see her smile at me again.

Annabeth's POV

Me, Zack, Percy, Shawn, Derek and Sam exited the creepy hallway, and the wall built itself back up. We walked through the Chill Out Room and into the mattress room. We found Dylan and Tia.

"Awwwwwe, you guys made uupppp!" I said, admiring the cuteness. They stopped kissing and stared at me.

"I ruined the moment, didn't I?"

And I didn't need an answer. Everyone else chimed in 'awwwwe's. Except for Zack, who just stared at the reunited couple. He cursed and stomped out. Tia said "Oh gods," and ran after him.

Tia's POV

"Zack, wait!" I grabbed a hold of his shoulder, but he shook me off.

"Leave me alone! Go makeout with your precious Dylan!"

"No!" I cried and gripped his shoulders, making him face me. "Zack, listen to me! Look at me!"

"I hope you're happy now!" he shouted at me. "You have the guy you love and you're happy!"

"You're being ridiculous Zack!"

"Maybe I'll just step out into the world, and let Kronos impale me with his scythe. That'll take the pain away."

We were in a room by ourselves now. He tried walking away. I stood there in shock.

"Zack!" I cried. "Zack!"

"There's no use of living anyway! I might as well die!"

You could see my heart was beating through my chest. "Zack, please!"

He didn't listen. He was almost our the door when I said the only thing that will control him.

"Kiss me!" I blurted. He turned back.

"What?"

"Kiss me," I replied softly. "I am asking you, to kiss me."

And that grabbed him. He quickly walked over to me, grabbed my waist, pulled me so close i could count the colors in his eyes, and kissed me without reluctance. It was a weird feeling, so intense, kissing him again. After about twenty seconds, he pulled away.

We were breathing heavy. Well, I was, anyway. My heart was racing, my head pounding. I didn't really know what I just did.

"That was..." Zack faltered. "Amazing."

"I know," i agreed. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment, then walked in the mattress room, where everyone, of course, was eavesdropping. I walked up to Dylan, who was staring angrily at the ground.

"You heard," I said softly. He nodded. "I'm sorry, I-"

To my surprise, he pulled me into a hug. "You did what you had to do. Just don't let it happen again."

I hugged back, knowing I wouldn't. Or at least THINKING I wouldn't. Right when I kissed Zack, I had a rush of feelings that were haunting me. I hoped Dylan would make me forget.

**TT:BY THE WAY, TORI WRTE THIS CHAPTER NOT MEE!**

**HK: -_-**

**TB: -_-**

**RW: -_-**

**TT: :3 REVIEW OR YOU WONT GET A CYBER-COOKIE!**


	5. Into the Labyrinth

HK: I was five sentences away from finishing this when it was suddenly deleted.

TT: AWW! The first version was so much better Dx btw this chapter is a filler for those of you viewers who did not read On The Brink Of War and A New Shattered World. This chapter covers most things, but doesn't go into much detail. For more detail please read the previous books ^-^

HK: but do NOT skip this chapter if you already read the previous books! You won't understand the next chapter if you do.

TT: yeah o.o

HK: btw if you're wondering why we killed so many people, well, most of those times it had something to do with the real life grudges I had against certain characters (For example, I killed Rylee because she tricked

me into thinking she was a Hispanic burger king lady over the phone when I called her... Though speed dial. -.-) or because I had a sudden urge to kill off someone because I have crazy urges to do that often xD did I mention that's how I ended up dying? XD yes I killed myself just to satisfy an urge to kill someone off xD and people who say, "Oh you can't add yourself into a story," suck on this, in a way it's not exactly me xD yes, most of these characters are based off real people, but no, they aren't them. Did THEY kill Olympus? No. So therefore it's not them. Deal with it, cuz I'm not gonna listen to y'all flaming rule-followers. Called a loop-hole. Use them sometime.

TT: lovely speech. TAKE THAT FLAMERS! FLAME ALL YOU WANT! WE WILL FIND A LOOPHOLEE!

HK: ^-^ yeah also, for those who wanna know, the ages in the book are around 14-18. Explanation: they were originally 10-12 in the first book, which was about half a year or maybe a year. The second book was about half a year. The third book takes place three years later. 11+1+3=15. and some characters came in this book so they are either older or younger. All of them are around the same age. Like my explanation? I'm in that kinda mood.

TB: hiy- o_O

HK: GET HER!

Disclaimer: Long AN xD We still don't own PJO -.- how far will 45 bucks bring us? O.o

Sam's POV

We found nothing in the labyrinth that's interesting. There was not yet any confusing turns. We mapped out new hallways, though there was only two. Every day it's growing, so we have to be fast. But it's not as fast as I had hoped. Maybe one day it will be back to its former glory. But none of the people with me except for Derek would live to see that day.

Everyone else, on the other hand, were amazed by the agility it had.

But for now, Dylan had his arm around Tia on the couch, Kris was kicking Zack's $$, Anna, Percy and Shawn were talking, and me, Annabeth and Derek were working on Labyrinth maps and trying to figure out about everything that was happening.

"This is AMAZING!" Annabeth exclaimed. Her eyes rolled across the maps scattered across the table, "The fact that it is able to regenerate is amazing! I wonder if Daedalus actually planned it to be this way!-"

"It's the never-ending koo-koo maze. Even though it exploded, it was eventually gonna build itself back up again. I don't think you know just how powerful this thing is," Kris stated from across the room, then pushed Zack, continuing their battle. Wait, is it a battle when one is epically failing?

"VERY sophisticated, Kris," I rolled my eyes.

"Yep."

"Anyways, I think we should go back today. It probably grew a lot more." I determined.

"Already? How so fast?" Dylan asked.

"Again, it's a never-ending koo-koo maze." Kris repeated, then decking Zack in the face.

"Yeah. At this rate, since I'm guessing this is Daedalus' old workshop, since the maze began growing here, this place won't be in the same place all the time. It'll keep moving around. No non-demigod will be able to find it. And we'll have a new demigod safe haven!" Derek explained.

That perked everyone up.

"FINALLY! YOU HAVE SOMETHING WORTH LISTENING TO!" Tia sat up, grinning.

"You should listen to me more often."

"How about we all go in?"

"Not a bad idea, Tia! The more the merrier." I grinned. "Ready to go?"

"Common, SAMANTHA." Derek raised an eyebrow as he gestured to the hallway ahead of us. "Lead away."

"Call me Samantha again, and you won't live to see your 17th birthday."

"Okay, okay..."

"Alright, so we know the plan? Derek, you take Dylan and Anna and Annabeth takes Zack and Percy. The rest are mine." I grinned, "My merry band of demigods."

"See you when we hit a dead end or something." Annabeth gave us both a thumbs up.

Derek grinned, and we all split.

We walked through the halls of the labyrinth, while Shawn held our only flashlight.

I swear, if he drops that... I thought.

"So, how'd you get into that little hellhole of an alley?" Kris asked.

"It's a very long story."

"We have all the time in the world."

"Alright. I'll start." Tia cleared her throat dramatically, "Once upon a time, there lived very many demigods, who lived in a magical safe haven which was known as Camp Half-Blood."

"Is the fairy tale line really necessary?" Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Tia nodded. "Soon, Poseidon and Zeus went to war!" she made claws with her hands and crouched over like a monster, "But this was all part of Kronos' brilliant plan. Turns out, he faked his fall from power and returned after slight regeneration. He and the other titans were rising without anyone knowing. In the meantime, Tori and Shawn began dating, me and Zack were a merry couple, Dylan had not yet entered my life, and we were all happy. Until, they needed demigod soldiers. Shawn had a crazy urge to go fight, so he tried to sneak out at night. Tori and Ihad knew he would try to escape so we were waiting on top of Half-Blood Hill. After arguing, the two tragically parted ways. Tori, broken hearted, became friends with Annabeth when Percy pulled off a Shawn, if you know what I mean. Soon later, Shawn realized part of Kronos' plan. He also learned about the traitor in camp. He rushed to tell Tori, who had learned the full story. They decided to reunite at camp to help fight Kronos with Camp. But as soon as they were about to cut the connection on the Iris Message, someone kidnapped Shawn, and Tori saw. She, entirely forgetting about Kronos, went on a quest with me, Dylan, Zack, and Annabeth to find Shawn. We all found him, but then Dylan betrayed us. He was the traitor, so he killed Shawn but I killed Dylan. Tori was left broken-hearted, and so was I in a way." Tia shrugged.

"Wait a second-"

"I'm not done! Please hold all questions and comments till the end." I shut up.

"Okay, so then, Tori, determined as ever, went on a quest to save him from the underworld. After retrieving the prophecy, Rachel gave us a gift; a painting of the scene from the Titan's Sea of Monsters HQ. It showed Shawn dead, Tori, and everyone else. But it also showed us Dylan escaping, somehow alive."

"Damn."

"Yep. So, Tori brought me, Zack, Tyler, who was a new guy I liked, who soon turns out to be one of the biggest b!tches ever... Along with Nico, Percy and Annabeth. The whole "bring only two others on a quest" rule went out the window by that time. Okay, anyways on that quest Tori died, Shawn came back, Dylan returned, helping us stop Kronos, Shawn was faced with a choice, to either save Tori and send everyone above to certain death and/or punishment they don't deserve, or, he could go up and attempt to save the world, and Tori would never be alive again."

"Harsh." I sucked in a breath. Shawn glared.

"Guess what I wanted to choose."

"Tori."

"Guess what I chose."

"The world."

"Smart girl." he nodded. "So after I chose the world, the whole gang, minus Tyler, who died, went to Olympus to save the world. We kinda failed, Tori was wiped out of existence forever, Nico was killed, I was an ice-cube, and everyone fell to what we thought would be death. That's where Nico died. However, the rest of us lived in that hellhole you found us in. And we all lived sadly ever after! The end." Shawn finished glumly.

"Hold on, let me get this straight. Dylan the traitor killed you then he died, Tori died, you come back, Dylan returns, Tyler dies, and now Dylan and Tia are going out, Shawn is single, and the world has fallen because you guys weren't fast enough?"

"Pretty much."

"You guys are the most interesting people I ever met.

"All I can say is, Fates, why us?"

"They hate you."

"You're so optimistic." Tia rolled her eyes.

"So, what about you?" Shawn looked to us.

"It's a bit shorter than your story. We met up on the streets, Kris teleported us somewhere which we didn't know, we found out what it was, we destroyed several Titan monuments and buildings, but they kept destroying memorandums of the gods. It's basically a war zone in some places." I grimaced.

"That's insane." Tia frowned, "We weren't caught in any of those, thank the gods..."

"They don't care who's in the buildings they destroy. At least we destroy empty buildings, or ones we know only have enemies." Kris' eyes displayed uncontrollable anger.

We all walked in silence after that. Minutes passed. Maybe it would be hours in the real world. Soon, I squinted into the darkness, seeing nothing. A few more paces, still nothing. And after a few more paces, I saw something.

"Hey, what's that up ahead?" I pointed.

"What are you talking about?" Tia squinted, "I can't see anything!"

"Neither can I-" Shawn shined the light ahead. Then he dropped the flashlight.

"Tori!" he screamed, running ahead.

"Shawn! Are you insane?" Tia tried to grab his shirt to hold him back, but she missed, "Shawn! SHE'S DEAD!"

"It's her!" He insisted, kneeling down next to the brown-haired girl. "Tori! Where have you been? All these years you're finally ba-" he pushed the hair off her face. His expression changed from excitement and worry to disappointment in seconds. "...Oh. You're not Tori..."

The girl was shivering harshly. Her eyes were squeezed shut, as if in pain.

"Gee, at first I thought Shawn WAS insane. Turns out they just look similar. If I had noticed it, I probably would've done the same thing." Tia shrugged. Shawn glared at her.

"I'm the insane one?"

"Ha-ha. Funny, Son of the Sea God."

Shawn shrugged, helping the girl into a sitting position. The girl clung to him, trembling, her eyes slightly opening. She whispered something inaudible.

"Let's take her back home."

Shawn's POV

I was sitting on the couch, wrapping a bandage around the girl's arm. She hasn't spoke anything we could hear. Her clothes, which I could guess used to be cargo pants and a T-shirt with a black windbreaker on top, were ripped and nearly black from dirt. When her eyes were open, you could see that they were a chestnut brown. Just like Tori's.

She's just like Tori.

Just like Tori.

Like TORI.

I can't stop thinking about her now. Tori, and this girl, alike in so many ways, but I know. This girl isn't her. I know that. She's too different. Tori's hair was lighter. Tori had glasses. Tori was never this afraid.

This girl's hair is darker. She has more arm muscles. She's doesn't have glasses. It's amazing how I could tell, but I remembered somehow. I remembered slight details. I don't remember anything major yet. Just details. Slight, pointless details.

The girl looked at me, and cleared her throat. "Th-thanks..." she whispered. "W-who are you?"

"I'm Shawn. Son of Poseidon."

The girl nodded slightly, and then went silent again.

After a few minutes, she spoke again. "Who's Tori?"

I froze, "My girlfriend. She's dead. No, more than dead, wiped from existence. Gone. Forever." I whispered the last word.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry I asked."

"It's fine. It was three years ago." I muttered. "I should have moved on by now. I can't believe I thought it was you."

"It's fine."

"What's your name?" I asked. The girl smiled a bright smile. A smile that I could see fitting perfectly on someone else.

"I'm Nikki. Nikki Marie. Daughter of Nike."

HK: FINALLY! Shortness Dx

TT: can't believe the whole thing was deleted! The summary of the whole story was longer in the original. -.-

RW: ah, poor you... IDC!

HK: Nikki will be awesome. She already is. I favor her. She's mah champion! A demigod can have champions too rite? It's our story o.o imma do WHATEVER I WANT! xD Btw, check our profile and the new poll is up. Wait till you see what we asked.

TB: hehe some people will wonder...

HK: -_- *changes name*

TV: -_- *changes name*

FU: HAY! *changes name back to HK*

HK: oh yeah, and don't tell them! No matter how much they beg o.o THEY can't FIND OUT... no one can... THATS GIVING AWAY THE WHOLE BOOK XD you know who I'm talking about. You know who u are. o.O *mysteriously fades to black*

TT: WHO DID YOU TELL?

HK: *ring ring calls TT*

TT: Ello darling. WHO?

HK: NO ONE XD did I say anything? No I didn't! I DIDN'T! Dx NO ONE NOPE XD besides it no one you know ;)

TT: -.- how much u wanna bet.

HK: o_o 100 bucks. I'm broke xD sucks 4 joo!

RW: long ANs o.o REVIEWWWW!


	6. MakeOvers and Confessions

**TT: heyo!**

**HK: Nikki comes in out of nowhere…. I wonder who she is :3**

**Everyone: SHUSH IT!**

**HK: fine, fine...**

**Disclaimer: TT: We now have…. HEY! WHERE DID OUR FORTY FIVE BUCKS GO? HK: o_O Uhhh…. I… uh, kinda used it…. Buying Sony Vegas….. TT: WHAT? *chases with bazooka***

Percy's POV

We all sat in the Chill Out Room, conversing happily with our newest find, Nikki.

Well at least some of us were.

"How did you even end up in the Labyrinth?" Annabeth asked, anxious to know. Tia and Shawn just practically stared at Nikki, like she was an alien or a mermaid or something.

"I'm not really sure..." Nikki faltered, clearly aware of Tia and

Shawn's confused glares. "All I remember is Shawn yelling 'Tori! Tori!'"

"I see," Kris nodded, who has been eagerly waiting to ask the next question. "Listen, all of us are kind of a rebellion. Do you think you might be interested in joining? As our new recruit?"

Nikki froze, almost unable to speak for a moment. Then she snapped out of it. "Um, sure, I guess."

Tia and Shawn dropped their jaws, more confused than ever. What's going on with them?

Sam, Kris, Anna and Derek took Nikki around our little home for a tour. I was with Tia, Dylan, Zack, Annabeth and Shawn in the kitchen.

"So," I said, breaking the silence. "What do you guys think of Nikki?"

"She's okay," Dylan said, shrugging, smiling slightly. Everyone but Tia and Shawn nodded in agreement. I tilted my head and opened my mouth, about to ask what's up with them, but I caught myself, letting it fly past. Tia opened the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"Seeing her just makes me miss Tori even more," She said, almost bitterly, and walked out of the room, followed by Dylan.

"What is the matter with her?" I said.

Shawn crushed his empty soda can and chucked it at the ground angrily.

"Just leave her alone!" he yelled and stomped out, too, but not to the same room Tia went.

I still didn't know what they had on their minds exactly, but I didn't feel like finding out either.

Tia's POV

I sat on the couch with Dylan's arm around me, using comforting words which I wasn't really listening to. There's just something about Nikki that I couldn't put my finger on.

She walked in, of course. Dylan left, knowing she and I just needed to talk.

Although it wasn't working very well, considering we both sat awkwardly on different sides of the couch.

Dead silence.

Finally, Nikki spoke up.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" She asked loudly. I sighed.

"No Nikki, I don't have a problem with you. You just remind me a lot of my old best friend who died..." I faltered, struggling to get out the word 'died.'

"Shawn's old girlfriend, wiped from existence," She replied sadly. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, it was like three years ago," I said, tears filling my eye. "I miss her."

"I can tell," Nikki moved closer. "But, I like you Tia. You seem like a pretty cool person, and I honestly think we can be really good friends. But I don't want this tension between us."

I stared at the ground, knowing she was right. "Yeah, same here. I think you're pretty cool, too." I chuckled.

"So, we cool?"

"We cool," I smiled and we walked out together. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Tia's POV

Anna and I were discussing in one of the random rooms in the hall. Afterwards, we came out, finding Nikki talking to Kris, Sam, and Derek.

"Nikki!" I shouted, grinning, "COME HERE!"

"Okay?..." she came over, and each of us grabbed her arm and dragged her into a room. "Let go of me! Oh, my gods! If you don't let go of me right now I swear-"

"Shushie!" Anna took one of her fingers and brought it up to her lips. She silenced immediately.

"What do you want?" she whispered as we guided her deeper though the maze of crates and mounds of clothes. There was barely any light, but just enough to see an open door up ahead. We brought her in and flipped a switch.

"Whoa. Mini-mall." She rolled her eyes, "Aphrodites."

"Yep." I nodded, "We decided we shouldn't leave you in that dirty outfit. Cruelness. We made a mini-mall in here, so take what looks good on you."

"Uhhh... I've never gone on a shopping spree before."

"Of course you haven't. Just knock yourself out. Not literally." Anna specified. Nikki nodded. Then she was off.

I swear, if there was anything about her that reminded me more of Tori, it was her style.

Nikki, like Tori, didn't like the jeans we showed her. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. Instead, her gaze drifted over to the pair of ripped cargo pants. She pulled them off the crate we had displayed them on, and smiled, "These."

"Naturally."

Also, I noticed she didn't really care about what she was wearing. If it was comfortable and was dark or camouflage, she was good with it. She chose a black shirt with white stripes, and headphones. How she would get music, I had no idea. But she put the headphones around her neck. She also got another windbreaker, which she wrapped around her waist and a pair of combat boots.

"Nice. I approve." I nodded. "Suits you."

"Yep." Anna grinned, "No makeup. You don't need it."

"Good." she sighed, "I hate makeup."

"You're not an Aphrodite. How was it?"

"Not bad. First shopping spree. Maybe my last." Nikki shrugged.

"You should go show Shawn..." Anna wriggles her eyebrows at Nikki.

"Oh god..." I rolled my eyes.

"Why would he care?" Nikki asked.

"Oh, so young, so innocent... Haven't you seen it?"

"Seen what?" Nikki looked bewildered. I sighed.

"Let me explain. He thought you were Tori. You look like Tori. You dress like Tori. He's gonna realize that soon. He already knows how alike you two are."

"So?"

"So? Isn't it obvious?" Anna exclaimed. Nikki shook her head.

"Not really."

"Go see for yourself." I brought her though the door and back into the living room, where everyone was sitting. Everyone turned their heads toward us. Many demigods' eyes bulged. Derek fell backwards off his seat. Kris and Sammy grinned. And then there was Shawn. He stared at Nikki, from her boots to her headphones. He wasn't very good at hiding what he was thinking. Nikki tensed up next to me. She turned to me and whispered, "I get it."

"Here's a quiz. What is he thinking?" I said in a hushed voice. Nikki stared into my eyes, looking terrified.

"He thinks I can replace Tori, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. I don't think it'll be long before he tries to win you over, either."

And with that sentence, her eyes widened. "That... Is one of the craziest things I ever heard."

HK: HAHA! KRIS! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU I COULD! TOLD YOU! HAHA!

**TT: o_O**

**TB: o_o**

**RW: ._. Impossible. She actually did it.**

**HK: the poll is officially up! Go vote! The faster you vote the faster we update! Maybe what you choose will decide which we will feature more. And I only know three people who are allowed to choose option 3. Me, Tia, and one other person. Who I'm not telling you knowing you will try to kill him to find out what we're talking about xD anyways, REVIEW VOTE AND WE WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	7. Anna's Epic Speech

TT: hah, Nikki's my new favorite character... Yanno. Except for me.

TV and RW: -_-

TT: :3

HK: SHE's MAH CHAMPION! YEEAAAAHHHH!

Everyone: ...O_o...

Disclaimer: w.e..d.o.n.t..o.w.n..p.j.o

Nikki's POV

I appreciate them helping me look better and getting me all dolled up, but I feel bad about the Shawn thing. How could he replace the love of his life?

"SLUSHIES!" Derek and Sam shouted out, entering the room with a tray full of green, blue, and red slushes. 'Whoohoo!'s came from around the room. They started passing them out.

Derek handed me a slushy. "Yanno, I notice that you've got a new look."

"Yeah, what's it to ya'?"

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I know you've been waiting for this moment, so why don't you meet me in the back tonight?" we winked at me and stood there, waiting for a response.

Hey, maybe I didn't really WANT my slushy that much. I stood up, held up the cup, smirked, and poured it on him.

The whole room stared at me as the colored ice hit the ground after soaking him. Tia dropped her jaw and came over, clapping and screaming "YEAH BUDDY! WHO'S LAUGHIN' NOW, DEREK?" I accepted a high from her, and pretty much everyone else in the room. Kris was on the side, wiping away a tear, so softly saying "So beautiful..."

This is exactly the attention I didn't want to attract.

Dylan's POV

THAT, was PRICELESS.

Why did I not get it on film?

Well, it beats when he walked over to me and Tia. "Here's your slushy, cutie," and winked at her. I immediatly tried to punch him, but Tia held me down.

"Violence isn't the answer!" she said to me. "It's the solution!"

I chuckled a bit and smiled. "Now THAT'S the $$-kickin' Tia I know."

She started sipping her red slushy, and when pulling away, having a red ring around the top of her mouth. I was trying to hold in a laugh.

"What?"

"You've got...a red stain on your lip," I smiled.

"Oh crap!" she started rubbing it off, then I stopped her.

"Hey, it's okay, I got it," she knew what I meant, and we both leaned in.

Best slushy kiss EVER.

(HK: short POV's! xD)

Shawn's POV

Nikki Nikki Nikki Nikki...Tori Tori Tori Tori...

"SHAWN!" Anna yelled, snapping me out of it.

"AAGHHHH!" I fell off my seat. She helped me up again.

"Yanno, I'm an Aphrodite," she said to me when I adjust myself into my seat. "I know when there's a feeling between two people. I know FOR A FACT. And so does Tia."

"Anna, what are you getting at?"

"Oh, you know perfectly well of what I'm getting at," she turned my head and pointed at Nikki. "You see that girl over there?"

"Yeah?"

"She's the new recruit. You rescued her from the Labyrinth, thinking she was Tori. You think she acts like Tori. Looks like Tori. THINKS LIKE TORI. You can't help but be attracted to her, and you know it. There's something you're keeping from us about your feelings for Nikki and just when you think nobody has a clue, TWO people know FOR A FACT. So don't think you can hide it forever."

I sat there speechless.

"Because she feels the same way." Anna let go of my head and walked away.

Damn, that was a deep speech. But was she right? Does Nikki feel the same way? No, wait, who said I felt anything at all? Hold on, if she has feelings for me, is that why she got all dressed up and pretty? NO! Why do I care? Ugh, self-arguments...

HK: ):3 Epicness…

TT: I know right. This is gonna be fun….. ):3

RW: ):3

TB: *changes name* ):3


	8. The Prison Break

**HK: :P hahahahahahahaha I'm sooooo having fun with this :D but it's time for some action.**

**TT: o_O you're enjoying this too much...**

**RW: You like to deceive the readers o_O**

**HK: YEAH! :D**

**TV: Are you after me still?**

**TT: we're resting ^-^**

**TV: okay *relaxes***

**TT: okay relaxing time over! *changes name***

**Disclaimer: TT:... *chases after HK with bazooka* **

Tia's POV

"Okay everyone! Come around! It's time!" Sam called out. Everyone came out and gathered around the coffee table. Several different maps were laid out.

"What's all this?" Nikki asked. Sam grinned.

"We're doing another raid!"

Kris rolled her eyes, "Well, DUH! But what's the objective? What are we supposed to do?"

"We're getting to that!" Derek sighed.

"Then by all means, speak Toilet Boy!"

Derek growled, "Will do Magic Girl." I swear, electricity was burning the air between them.

"Anyways... Here's the plan. This building, right here?" Sam pointed to a map which had many rooms, most labeled as, 'Cell' in all caps. "Titan prison. Many demigods are being held hostage. So many are being executed. Maybe, if we free them and destroy the prison..."

"If we can do that. If we don't die in the process. I they don't die in the process. If they turn on us. If we're caught. There's too many Ifs" I tell them.

"Well, IF we don't try to help them, they'll all die. Does anyone disagree?"

Dead silence.

"Good. I say we should keep going with this plan. Anna, go find walkie-talkies. Find dark clothing. Pack food. And arm yourselves. We attack at sunset."

Shawn's POV

Nikki and I are searching through a room filled with weapons, tossing anything easily carried in a backpack or belt. We were silent, and relatively alone. Others were preparing elsewhere.

I broke the silence. "Find anything useful?"

"A blow torch. And more arrows." she responds, sticking the arrows in a quiver.

"Cool." I give a slight smile. I turn, facing her now. She turns too, looking t me curiously. I step closer and push a strand of hair behind her ear. I look into her eyes and put my arms around her. "Be careful, okay?"

I can see this sudden request has caught her off guard. Her face shows her surprise. And to my surprise, she nodded and places her head on my shoulder.

"You be safe too." she whispers.

And we stood there for a while.

And honestly? I haven't felt so good in three years.

Tia's POV

After two hours, we all had Kris transport us to the surface. We had her practice transporting large amount of people in the past week, so she hadn't fainted; she was stumbling a bit, though.

We split into two groups. Me, being in group one, would disable the guards and cameras. Kris, Zack, Shawn, and Sam were on my team. Each of us had walkie-talkies.

Zack shot us up to the roof. He wasn't able to gather so much power from the air when he was younger. But we weren't young anymore. We were almost legal adults. I didn't like the sound of being adults. Like it meant any more responsibility than it did now. We've had too much to deal with, even for a demigod.

At the top, there was a glass skylight. I guessed the top floor wasn't where the cells were.

I prepared to smash the skylight, when Shawn stopped my swing. "Don't. We'll set of tons of alarms. Possibly magic. We should find another way."

I nodded, wanting to smack myself for not thinking of that before him.

Kris nodded in approval. "Let's split. Search for a way in."

"Okay."

All of us split up and scanned the whole roof for any possible ways in. After several minutes, I found a giant grated vent. I sliced a human size hole with my sword. I could see the bottom of the vent. It wasn't that far of a drop. "I found a way in!" I called. Everyone sprinted over.

"Nice Tia!" Sam grinned, lowering herself in.

After we were all in, the vents created a labyrinth. Kris created two balls of yarn, and tied them each to a small hook on the wall. She handed one to me and gave the other to Sam. "We should split up and take care of the guards. Watch for surveillance cameras." Kris said. She dragged me and Shawn with her in one direction, while Dylan, Sam and Zack went the other way.

We crawled along the vent, the yarn unraveling. After what seemed like hours, another vent cover was beneath us. We all gathered around it, starring down below. A guard, large with a white uniform, stood below us. Shawn pulled out a screwdriver and unscrewed the grate silently. He moved it to the side and jumped down, landing on the guard's shoulders.

"What the he-?"

Shawn cut his sentence short by jabbing a dart into his neck. The guard collapsed to the floor. Kris and I jumped down.

"Dammit, Shawn! Did you really have to kill him?" I cried. He put his finger to his lips.

"He's unconscious, not dead. Now help me lock him in a cell."

Nikki's POV

We were all watching the building from the outside, waiting for the signal to enter. Everyone was growing impatient. When I was basically at my snapping point, a voice came through our walkie-talkies. "Hey, we're in. Go to the top and enter through a hole in a grate. Split as equally as possible and follow the sets of yawn to our location on the 9th floor. Don't go astray; we only disabled the surveillance along the path we took. Over."

"Got it. We're going in. Over." I nod to the others. We all get onto the roof and drop from the grate. Me, Derek, and Anna went the left way, Percy and Annabeth went the right way.

"Hurry up Derek!" Anna hissed.

"Sorry."

"What's taking you so long?" I asked.

"My leg hurts." He mutters.

"Deal with it."

Inside the vent, it was practically 50 degrees. I pulled my leather jacket closer around me as I crawled. The further we went, the more jittery I was. And the tightness was claustrophobic. Two words. Demigod. Nightmare.

What made this nightmare worse? The magically enforced yarn went slack. It was cut. And that means that everyone else was caught. We all sped up, following the remainder of the yawn. Someone was reeling it in, but we were hot on its tail. I lunged after it and held on for dear life. Derek grabbed my legs and Anna grabbed his. We were quickly approaching the vent opening, and when we got there, we tumbled out and fell onto the floor in a crumpled heap. "Ughh..." I moaned, but quickly regaining my senses. I got my bow out and loaded an arrow, aiming it at the man in front of me.

"What the hell?" Shawn laughed. "Dude, where were you? We thought you were caught to we pulled in the yarn so they wouldn't catch our trail."

Suddenly, I'm pissed off. "What?" I backed him against the wall, dropping my bow and holding a knife at his throat. "You nearly gave me a gods damned heart attack! I thought we were frickin' caught! And now you're laughing because we fell out of a vent after an event that we thought was the end?"

"Whoa! Calm down..." he put his hands on my shoulders, trying to push me away. I dug the knife under his chin.

"You are so lucky I don't kill you right now." I growled, removing my knife and glaring.

"Glad I get to see another day." He rolls his eyes. My eyes narrow more. "Alright! Calm down..."

"Okay. Hold on..." Derek use his walkie-talkie to tell the others that we were together. He put the walkie-talkie on his belt and grinned.

"Now let's start unlocking these cells."

After turning the corner, we saw the lines of cells. After quickly shooting the cameras in the lens and taking out the guards, we stole the keys and started unlocking the cuffs and cells. No prisoner moved or talked afterwards. I couldn't hear a single breath.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Anna snapped. "Move your limbs and follow us if you can! If you can't get someone to help you! And follow us! We're busting you out!"

Another silence. Shorter this time; a prisoner with long, golden hair and grey eyes. She had a scar under her right eye, and cradled her left arm with her right one. "You can't."

"Why can't we?" I said, bewildered. "Your cell is wide open. We have more people working on the right wing."

"You can't save us all." she corrects herself. "There's too many."

"We'll try the best we can to get everyone out alive. Before we blow this place to smithereens." Derek grimaces, rolling a detonator through his nimble fingers.

This just got a whole lot more interesting.

**HK: Fail ending -_- **

**TT: :P**

**TB: -_-**

**RW: we have nothing to say... Except...**

**HK: WAIT!**

**RW: WHAT?**

**HK: I'm continuing ._.**

**RW: *facepalm***

"What? Are you insane Derek? When did you have time to do any of this?" Tia demanded, obviously furious because he hadn't told us.

"Back in the vents. Sam and I split up so we could rig the whole building with explosives. She has the other detonator."

My eyes widened. "You were going slowly." I realized. My shock turned into a glare towards him. "You said your leg hurt! Your leg is fine, isn't it? You lied so we wouldn't be suspicious."

"Slow much?"

"So, you guys are just going to save as many as we can before killing everyone else left in the building?"

"What other choice to we have? If we don't destroy this place they'll just gather more prisoners! We have to end this, or at least delay them."

I dropped the argument, knowing it was no use. What was done was done. There wasn't anything else we could do, except get everyone out of here. Which we would do.

"Forget it. Let's just get out of here." I gave him one more glare, before saying, "Okay everyone! Follow us and knock down any guards you see! Strength in numbers! At the fork at the end of this hall we'll split up! Unlock all the cells! Then head out the east exit and over into Central Park! We'll show you the entrance to our base! The Titan's Golden Age will fall! The age of our Gods will rise! Who's with me?"

A roar of cheers surged through the prisoners. They are filled with new life and a chance to escape.

Shawn came up behind me. "Inspiring words. Makes me wanna destroy the Titans."

"Thanks. Now let's roll." I wink, and then charge ahead, an arrow in my bow, and an army of demigods in my wake.

At the second line of cells, just the sight of us excited the prisoners. I didn't know how many people we had with us, but I knew it was hundreds. How we would get them all into our smallish base, I didn't know. But a few hundred could fit no problem. That place was designed to hold a lot more than just the 10 of us.

Guards were pouring out the doors, but they were simply overwhelmed. Alarms bursted until my eardrums couldn't take it; I had to cover my ears. Red lights flashed like strobe lights and bars closed over exits. It didn't do much but slow us down. At the fork, me and Derek took half the prisoners, while Shawn and Anna went the other way.

Sprinting fast, I saw the exit dead ahead. My heart was racing, and I thought, We're going to make it!

When a certain Titan stepped in our way.

I froze in my tracks, and everyone else stepped back in fear.

"Now, did you really think we would let you go so easily?" Kronos gave us a smile which truly ramped up everyone's fear, while dampening our hopes. "You don't even have a backup plan."

I really wanted to say, Yes, we do. But that would give everything away. Derek looked at me with a sad, yet determined look. I was able to read that look like a book. "He doesn't know."

I nodded. Derek shook his head, telling me that wasn't what he was saying. Then I realized. I only got part of it. The price of the backup plan was bloodshed. It meant blood would be spilled. Our blood.

Was I willing? Was I willing to give up my life, Derek's life, and possibly everyone else's lives for the sake of this operation?

"We're out. Over." A voice said from our walkie-talkies. Shawn's voice.

"Us too. Over." Sam's voice chipped happily.

That decided it. I was. Everyone else was safe. We wouldn't make it out either way. I picked up my walkie-talkie.

"Sam. Shawn. Everyone. Kronos. He's here. He is blocking the only exit. Get out of here! Sam, do it!" I scream the last part with such urgency that Derek jumps besides me. Kronos raises an eyebrow, wondering what our plan is.

I hear explosions on the other wing. Derek takes out the detonator. Kronos' eyes widen. In the moment of shock, I say sorry to the prisoners and Kronos lunges. A moment too late. Our lives go up in flames.

Shawn's POV

It wasn't until I heard explosions did I realize what Nikki meant.

Then, nothing seemed to matter more. I sprinted full speed towards the roaring inferno, screaming her name."Nikki! Nikki!"

Sam was running right next to me, screaming the name of her twin.

"Shawn!"

"Sam!"

Tia and Anna caught our sleeves, but I continued to struggle and scream her name. I had to find her. There was nothing more important, nothing more urgent.

"Shawn! Stop it! She's gone! It's too late!" Tia screamed, forcing me to my knees. I didn't struggle anymore. My adrenaline rush was gone. I fell to my knees and collapsed.

My fingers dug into the dirt, trying to find something to anchor myself to. My breathing was shaky as Tia got off me. She kneeled next to me, face concerned. "I understand." she said.

"You don't." I whispered. "You don't. You never will."

She didn't say anything. After a while, she sighed. "You liked her. But that's not all. All this time, you haven't remembered Tori. You begin to remember her and you found a girl who was just like her. You don't have anything else that reminds you of Tori. Nikki was the closest thing. Now she's gone too. It's like you've lost her all over again."

I was silent. That was exactly it.

Tia looked up, surprised. "What the hell? How is that possible? People are getting out."

I looked up for the first time, seeing prisoners stumble out, burned and blackened from smoke. I scanned each face, looking for Nikki. There was no sign. As the numbers of survivors decreased exiting the burning building, and I didn't see Nikki, I fell back down, closing my eyes, not wanting to see anything, not wanting to feel anything. I felt like everything was lost. I had found something to cling to for dear life, and I lost it. Now I'm left with nothing.

I stayed there for what seemed like hours. I was aware that everyone else except for Tia and I had left for the base. I didn't move a muscle. I lied limp on the floor. Until I heard Tia scream.

"SHAWN! GET UP!"

I shook my head.

"DAMMIT SHAWN! NIKKI AND DEREK GOT OUT!" She pulled me up, but I didn't need that. I shot up and ran towards her. She was leaning on Derek, and when I got over to her, she collapsed. I caught her, and she looked up at me weakly.

"I thought you were dead..." I whispered.

"I wouldn't die without putting up a fight." she said back, and then she fainted. I smile spread across my face.

I had found something to cling to for dear life, and I nearly lost it.

I wouldn't lose her again.

**HK: :D NOW IM DONE!**

**RW: about time.**

**TT: Ikr**

**TB: -_- *Changes name***

**HK: *changes name back***

**RW: JUST REVIEW! .-.**


	9. The Spark

TT: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WRITE?

HK: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?

RW: JUST WRITE IT!

HK: AHHHHH! T.T

Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO o_o though, this story seems to have strayed further from that then we ever planned it to. We were kinda gonna have the world saved in the first book. As you can see, that never happened.

Tia's POV

The smell of ash and smoke hung heavily in the air. I was well aware of Derek's arm over my shoulder, being half-dragged back to the base. His arms were black and he looked like he had several burns, probably major. He stumbled along, eyes focused on the ground. He was coughing often. I could tell he was ready to faint any second.

"Derek."

He didn't respond.

"Derek!" I stopped, and he fell over, coughing violently. "Are you okay?"

Derek tried to nod, but doubled over in another round of coughing. I kneeled next to him, and he tried to breathe again. His breath was shaky. "You're not okay. Oh, quit acting hero..." I shook my head. "Let's make camp here for the night so you guys can rest up a bit."

Shawn sat down next to me, lying Nikki down next to him. His fingers stroked her hair gently, as if not to wake her.

I pulled out a roll of gauze and looked at Derek's burns. They were one and two degree burns, with some three degree. I took out my water bottle and splashed some water onto the gauze. I began to wrap the burns. Derek sighed contently as the cool water touched the wounds. "Look what you got yourself into..."

"I-I had to..." His body gave into another round of coughing. His face was distorted into a look of pain. I wondered how much ash he actually had in his lungs. I gave him my water bottle once the coughing subsided. Derek drank it thirstily.

I glanced over to Shawn. He had taken out a roll of gauze as well. He was gently splashing Nikki with water, and his power was causing the water to stay strictly on the burns. While he did that, he wrapped her arm up. "I wonder what took them so long to get out of the fire." he wondered aloud. I shrugged.

"W-we got everyone... We could out..." Derek rested his head on the dirt. He had dumped some water on his face, and now it wasn't black from the smoke.

"That was really brave." I responded. On a normal basis, I would have smacked him and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL? YOU COULD'VE DIED!"

I cut him some slack because I really wasn't sure if he could make it back to the base alive. I could plainly see his struggle to stay conscious.

"Derek, just go to sleep. You need to rest." I insisted. Derek looked at me. "I'm serious." I took two fingers and closed his eyes for him. "Now quit giving me that look. Go to bed..." Derek sighed, and was out in an instant. Now I just hoped he wouldn't die in his sleep.

I looked over to Shawn. I saw him wrapping Nikki's forearm with one hand, and stroking her hair with his other hand. I saw the expression on his face, and wondered what he could possibly be thinking about.

Nikki's eyes fluttered. Shawn jolted out of his reverie as her eyes opened. She looked up at him and smiled. "Why is it whenever I'm hurt, it's you that's wrapping my arm up in gauze?"

Anna's POV

Sam and I were sitting in a corner of a crowded room. Her eyes were red, and tears were pouring in rivers down her face. I had my arm around her, trying to calm her down. "It's okay..." Sam shook her head.

"He's a godling. Not a god. He can... Still d-di.." she stifled another sob. "You saw that explosion. He didn't make it out. He's not coming back..."

"You don't know for sure until Tia and Shawn come back. Who knows?" I considered the odds of them returning with Derek and Nikki. Not good, I thought, but Sam would want to hear it. "Maybe they're on their way with them now!"

"Or n-not."

"Sam." I turned her head so she would look at my face. "Even if they didn't make it, they gave their lives for the lives of everyone here. For the hundreds here." I brushed a tear away with my thumb. "They're heroes."

Sam sniffles and wiped her eyes. "Yeah. T-that doesn't mean..."

"They wouldn't have wanted to die any other way. And they also wouldn't want us mourning them while we could be helping the injured." I stood up and offered my hand to her. She stared at it for a moment, then took it. I pulled her up and we walked out of the room.

Ever since we brought the escapees, Daedalus' Workshop had grown at an unbelievable rate. We had five times more room and space. "Isn't it amazing? It's like the labyrinth wants us to fight back!" I marveled aloud. Sam nodded.

Kris sprinted over to us, "Hey, have you seen Tia and Shawn?"

"No, you haven't either?" I asked. Kris shook her head.

"Where the hell are they? Its almost 1 in the morning! They should've been back HOURS ago." Kris shook her head.

"What do we do?"

"I'm gonna go and look for them." Kris decided. "Can you two, like, show people around, find beds for everyone and play doctor for a bit? Thanks guys, you're lifesavers. Oh, and watch Zack and Dylan. I don't want them picking fights now. Bye!" She sprinted away, towards the temporary exit. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, I'd be happy to help, thanks for asking first..." I walked over to a random cot that we set up in the living room, and looked down at one of my first patients. I examined the many wounds, and then looked at her face. I felt as if the breath was knocked out of me. The girl stared up at me with innocent eyes.

"GENESIS!"

She smiled, "Miss me?"

Kris' POV

I casted an invisibility spell on myself, and I set off. I sprinted up the stairs and shoved over a twisted piece of metal, emerging in the wreckage of the Empire State Building. _How symbolic_, I thought bitterly. I pulled my jacket closer around me, as if I could feel the ghosts of the gods haunting me. Perhaps my mother. Gods can die, in their own way. But I cannot see the gods whom we worship and honor and die for, being so weak as to give up despite everything. But I have no doubt that some have.

I shrug off the feeling and keep walking. I can see the flames, burning in the distance despite the city's firemen's protests, with smoke bursting upwards, creating a new sort of grey covering over Manhattan. I saw others passing by, shooting either slightly pleased or angry, depending on weather they were human or someone who has a rank in the Titans' lil' rag-tag military. This sparks a hope in me. A spark I hope will ignite a flame. Me and my friends are flames, but we are not enough.

I come to a sudden realization. I suddenly feel like a book character, from my old favorite series, from a few years back. I remember seeing the box-set in a spare room in our base, and I would pick it up and read them. _What was it again? The Hunger Games. Yes, I remember. A spark. A flame._

The flames grew. Into an inferno that devoured the Capital. The girl- Katniss- and her friends and family started a controversy. They destroyed the evils of their country to create a new one. Through a spark. That became a flame. That became a burning _rebellion._

Will our spark ignite here?

HK: OW!

TT: SHORT!

HK: NOT!

TT:SHORT!

HK: OH AND YOU'RE THE ONE COMPLAINING! *tackles*

RW:….. o_o Where are Nikki, Shawn, Tia and Derek? Will they be caught? Who's genesis? And what is Kris going on about? STAY TUNED!


	10. It's the end, isn't it?

**HK: Nu. ._.**

**TT: Update! PLEASEE? IM BEGGING YOU! T_T**

**HK: Nu. I updated the last two chapters D:**

**TT: I'M JUST A CHILDD! T_T**

**HK: YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME! D:**

**TV and RW: Oh god….**

**Disclaimer: o_o We still don't own PJO…**

Kris' POV

Rebellions aren't organized in a day, and at this rate, I might not even live to see another.

Sprinting through Central Park at night was at one time a good form of conditioning. It pays off here, while I attempt to escape a pack of seven hellhounds, led by none other than a manticore. My eyes shift wildly from side to side in order to try to find some sort of physical advantage. I see dying grass, masses of dark rocks bigger than a 10-ton truck, twisted hunks of what used to be park lights, and the bulky charred things that would resemble trees, if trees were burned, broken and black.

It was almost too much to ever ask for.

I launched myself into a roll onto a rock and into a crouch in front of the impending army. I waited until they had parted as they reached me, encircling me until there was someone to attack me from every side. The monster in charge entered the circle and prowled around me hungrily. The manticore's odd eyes gleamed as he raised his head proudly, and his tail rose to pitch his poisonous spikes through my heart.

"Have your muscles tired yet, demigod? Is the rush of the hunt too much for your fragile human body? I will end your pain. You need not worry…"

I raised my palm to about my nose, eyes watching him with intensity. "Not tired." I grit my teeth and shoved my hand, which was temporarily infused with magic, into the rock.

What was once solid gave way to my hand like liquid. Waves of stone rose up around me, sending great masses of rock at my attackers like a surfer being pounded by the waves during a hurricane. The manticore howled in frustration and in pain. His hounds both whimpered and growled. _They can be real wimps, those hellhounds…_

I forced the stone to make me a study path to run. I leaped off the edge and somersaulted over what's left of the walkway, going straight into a run afterwards. I knew what I did was only a minor setback, since only Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, or other kinds of magic metals, can really kill monsters. Maybe the waves buried one or two, but I didn't expect more than that. I kept running.

I knew that the howling I heard meant my pursuers had shaken off my attack and were on my tail again. I stopped to catch my breath and to think of a plan. My magic had worn off, and had left me drained. Horribly drained; using magic again was almost out of the question. I'm normally much stronger but I've been using magic back at the base to heal the survivors from the explosion, and healing magic isn't an easy task.

I could run just fine though, and fight just as well. Right now, I continued to hold my ground until I could see the remaining 5 hounds and Manticore rushing at me.

My eyes narrowed as I estimated the first hound's time of arrival. About eight seconds, at the most. Just enough time for me to attack.

At seven seconds, I sprinted towards one of the less destroyed light poles. The hound may have a size advantage, but has a brain the size of a peanut.

T minus six seconds: I keep running, and the hound is approaching its destination.

Five seconds: I'm still running, trying to gather as much momentum as I can. The hound has a flicker of recognition in its eyes, as if beginning to comprehend my plan.

Four seconds: It realizes, and it's beginning to slow down. But it's already too late.

The last few seconds breeze by as my hands grasp the pole and I Swing around, planting my spiked boots into the hounds face. I specially had these implanted with Celestial Bronze, and when a hellhound gets its brains bashed in with magical metal boots, you can bet it's not gonna live.

Well, unless a total idiot is wearing the boots. Anyways…

I used the hound as a springboard right before it dissolved. I launched myself into the air, and landed on another hound's back. It reared up, attempting to throw me off, but I pulled a knife out of my boot and lodged it through the damned monster's back and through its heart. I quickly retrieved my knife and stood alert in the center of the pack. _Plan backfired_, I thought, until I saw a burst of light bounce off the trees in the distance, like a fire suddenly flaring up. My ears began to hear sounds besides the growling of my enemies. Voices; I identified one as Shawn, another as Tia. _So close._

But there was nothing I could do now but possibly lead these mutts away from them. They can't get far with possibly two severely injured people. I have a chance if the hellhounds pursue me. They don't.

I instantly attack the nearest hellhound. It howls in pain, and I hear Shawn and Tia's panicked footsteps. They're dragging something as quietly as they can, but it's still audible through magic. I can only hope they got Nikki and Derek out alive.

But it isn't enough.

If I can hear them, so can these monsters. One twists their head to confirm what they hear, and then they all leave me. Only the manticore remains, and I only catch a glimpse of Tia and Shawn defending two limp people, against a massive hellhound raid before the manticore shoots my arm. The pain is instantaneous, and I don't see anything but my broken world going black.

Tia's POV

The battle didn't last much longer after the manticore joined the party. We were run over by the hounds and dragged somewhere until I blacked out.

But the time I woke up, I was already in an industrial white padded room, like those ones you'd see in movies where they'd keep insane people or people with anger management issues. Maybe I have both issues, but neither of those are the Titans' business.

I punched the wall a few times, and searched for a way out. Nada. Nothing but eternal whiteness. I wondered where I was and ran through possible escape times. Possibly in another prison until trial, and almost certain execution. Where are the others? Also in prisons like mine, maybe? Or are they elsewhere? My mind was reeling.

I was so deep in thought I didn't even realize it when a large portion of the wall, high above me, fell. It took the jarring impact of the wall for me to realize, _this is my chance!_

The large seams between the padding provided decent footholds, and soon I was at the hole. I was about to toss myself through towards escape when I heard something; a familiar sort of roar. I have a small flashback to when Tori and I were at the beach. The water was cresting and it crashed onto our heads in a brilliant roar…. Water… Aw shit.

That's when a waterfall cascades down the wall, and I can't find a foothold as I tumble down with the wave. I hit the ground, and I'm glad for the added cushioning.

When I recover from my fall, the water is still falling, rising up to my thighs. I realize that they will probably flood this place. It will take some time, but soon enough I won't have any air to breathe. Then I'll die.

What a horrible way to end.

When I think things can't get any worse, it's long since my feet have touched the ground. I can barely see the bottom of my prison from the density. _It must be salt_, I thought, thinking of how lightly I'm floating and how odd the water tastes. I haven't tasted salt water in so long, it's almost painful. Now it's going to be my death. _I'll hate the ocean in my final moments, then._

I can swim for a long time, but it's been so long, and I haven't had much of a chance to work on stamina lately, so I'm beat by the time my head touches the ceiling. There's so little air left I'm nearly choking. I suck in a long breath before I submerge completely.

I probably have about three minutes. Not even. I'll be dead quick. All that's left to do is die, isn't there? There is no escape. The duct where the water came through… I cant get through there, can I? there is a steady stream of water still pouring through, and I don't want to waste my precious air on something that may not even work. But there is no other alternative. I began to swim towards the duct that began my death sentence. It's easier than I thought to get through, and then I realize why.

Just beyond that wall, lies a monster that will surely bring my death.

_Forget about three minutes; I'll probably have about three seconds._

**HK: HOLY! HADES! IM DONE!**

**TT: ADD MORE!**

**HK: HELL NO! I WROTE THE LAST CHAPTER, THE CHAPTER BEFORE THAT, THE CHAPTER BEFORE THAT….**

**TT: T_T REVIEW?**


End file.
